justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
DDU-DU DDU-DU
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Hardhttps://youtu.be/ab-7ltB751Y?t=54 |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = DDUDU |audio = |choreo = Mehdi KerkoucheFile:DDU-DU DDU-DU - Behind the Scenes (UK) |perf = Marion Champmartin (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Aurélie Sériné (P3) Laure Dary (P4) }} "DDU-DU DDU-DU" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman. She has black hair, which is tied into a top bun, with a bright green bowtie, and has fringes in the front. She wears a crimson-red glittery dress with a black collar which is attached to the rest of the dress by two narrow extensions of the latter. There's a dark violet belt around her waist with a golden buckle that has a golden heart design in the center. She also wears an arm-sleeve of the same color as her dress on her right arm which doesn't cover her hands. She wears black heeled boots with crimson red heels and accents. P2 P2 is a woman. She has long violet hair and wears a black beanie with golden accents in the front. She wears a maroon red glossy cropped top, with a choker that goes around the back and sides of her neck, and is connected by a small gold chain in the front. She is wearing a pair of baggy bright green pants with a black waistband. The pants have huge cuts in the front revealing great parts of her leg. She wears two small black bands around the thigh right above the knee. She wears lavender-blue bright socks and crimson red heels. She accessorizes with a golden bracelet and a crimson bracelet on her right hand. P3 P3 '''is a woman. She has purple and pink long bob hair, sectioned into two halves, except the fringes are completely purple. A part of her hair ties into a small messy bun at the top. She wears a bright yellow shirt, tied around the stomach at the bottom, and unbuttoned towards the top. She is wearing a pair of glittery lavender-blue short shorts, and knee-high boots of the same color. There is a black strapped network over her upper body, with golden buttons. She wears a small light green necklace and some golden bangles on her right hand. P4 '''P4 is a woman. She has dark pink hair, tied into two side buns that continue into long braids on each side. She wears a black bra, over which she wears a purple cropped jacket with stiff shoulders and full sleeves. She wears a pair of latex black short shorts, and thigh-high stockings of the same color; which extend until right above her ankles. Her heeled shoes are crimson red, with black laces and black heels. There are golden straps over her shorts and right about her stockings, and around her ankles where the stockings end. She is wearing a heavy golden necklace, golden hoop-like earrings and a golden bracelet around her right hand wrist. Background Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Punch the air with your two hands. Gold Move 2: Put your two hands on the side of your head. Trivia *''DDU-DU-DDU-DU'' is the seventh Korean song in the main series. Gallery Game Files DDU DUU DU.jpg|''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' DDUDU 1013.png|P1 s avatar DDUDU 1014.png|P2 s avatar DDUDU 1015.png|P3 s avatar DDUDU 1016.png|P4 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Ddududdudu_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ddududdudu jd2019 gameplay.png|Gameplay Ddududdudu_jd2019_wdf.png|'' '' in the World Dance Floor Promotional Images ddudu teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpACaTEnjqf/ Behind the Scenes Ddudu bts.png|Behind the Scenes Others Ddudu thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ddudu thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Prooff.jpg|'' '' s appearance on the box art of Videos Official Music Video BLACKPINK - ‘뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)’ M V Teasers DDU-DU DDU-DU - Gameplay Teaser (US) DDU-DU DDU-DU - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2019 - DDU DU DDU DU ( Full Gameplay ) Behind the Scenes DDU-DU DDU-DU - Behind the Scenes (US) DDU-DU DDU-DU - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:DDU-DU-DDU-DU Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Laure Dary